Mrs & Mrs Swan Mills
by AmyCSRBOQ
Summary: Emma and Regina are in love. But in like every relationship there are obstacles Read this and find out how they overcome them.
1. Flashbacks

"I thought we could take a ride to Firefly Hill. We can make it by sundown, have a picnic." Said Daniel

"I can't. I have to be back in an hour. Tea time. A lady never misses her tea time." Said Regina during their kiss

"This is absurd. Stealing kisses between lunch and tea? When are you gonna tell your parents about us?" Daniel told her they stop talking in between kisses

"It's not my parents. It's her." Regina told him

"I don't understand. So I work in the stables. She started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldn't she, of all people, understand?" Daniel said knowing who 'her' was

"She does. But-but she thinks one's trajectory needs to keep moving up, and-"Regina was cut off

"And I'm down." Daniel was dissapointed

"She believes that. Daniel... I know better." Regina tried to reassure him

"Regina, tell her. She'll get over it. What can she do?" He asked

"Have you not seen her magic? It w-the real question is what can't she do?" Regina was scared about telling her

"Who cares about magic?" Daniel said whilst caressing Regina's face "True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything."

-later on-

"No, this won't do." Cora said as she casts a spell, causing purple smoke to engulf Regina.

"What are you doing?" The smoke cleared, revealing Regina in a ball gown.

"We have a guest. He'll be here any moment."

"I can't: I have a riding lesson with Daniel."

"Well, that's been canceled. Now smile. We don't want to disappoint him."

"Disappoint who?"

"The King."

"The King? Why is the King coming?" Regina said whilst giggling

"Because you've finally done something right! That little girl you saved? Is the king's daughter." Regina gasped

The King along with two other men and Henry, Regina's father, came in to Regina and her familys home

"Is that her?" King Leopold asked

"Yes." Regina's father asked as Cora curtsied. "Regina, honey? This is Snow White's father." He said as Regina curtsied as well.

"No. It is I who should bow to you. You saved my daughter's life. There is no way to repay that debt. It is an honor, to meet you." king Leopold said as he bowed down to Regina

"Regina. Dear. The-King's honored to meet you; say something." Cora said

"Oh. The honor is mine." Regina told him

"You're quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you. My dear Snow has many things, but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago." King Leopold said with sadness in his eyes

"I'm so sorry."

"Since then I have scoured the land, looking for a wife. I've yet to find a woman with an interest in my daughter, until now." Leopold walked over to his two men and takes a box from a pillow that one of his men gave him he kneels with ring. "Will you marry me, Regina?" Cora nods to Regina to tell her yes, but Regina didnt speak

"Yes. Yes." Cora said for her

"Daniel? Daniel!" Regina shouted

"What is it?" Daniel shouted back to her

Daniel runs up to Regina and kisses her, Regina got down on one knee "Marry me."

"Regina, what are you doing? What's happened? Did you tell your mother?"

"No. And now I can never tell her, she won't understand. That girl I saved-was the king's daughter. And now he's proposed, to me!"

"What?"

Regina was in tears "My mother accepted! The only way out is to run. For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back.

"Regina. Do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as Queen."

"Being Queen means nothing. Daniel." Regina carressed his face "All I care about is you".

Daniel kisses Reginas thumb "And if I am to marry you, let's do this properly." Daniel Fetches a ring from a nearby saddle he slips it on Regina's finger. "Here." They kiss. the door opens. Snow White walked in on them

"Snow! Do you r-what are you doing?" Regina stuttered

"You said to get back on the horse, and-what are you doing with him?" Snow asked

Cora was talking to Snow "Careful, sweetheart. A flower's a delicate thing. Be gentle. You want it to grow, and not pluck it before its time." Cora looked at her own flower from Rumplestiltskin what she had preserved with her own magic

"I'm sorry." Snow said innocently

Cora chuckled "It's all right. You needn't fear me, I'm only trying to help. Perhaps you can be the flower girl at the wedding! I can already see how close you and Regina have become." Cora lead Snow White to a couch; they sit down. "She's going to make a fine mother for you."

"She is kind to me."

Cora cuckled "Indeed. It warms my heart how you two share everything. Already. Perhaps you could share something with me. Why has she pulled away from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"A mother knows her daughter, Regina's pulled away. I love her so much, but she's not letting me help her and I-I know she's unhappy. Has she said something? I'd do anything to make her happy."

"You'd do anything?"

"Ah, of course, dear. You know, I talked to the King about your mother, he told me how much she loved you. Losing her must have been so hard."

" It was."

"Hearing him I realized he might as well have been talking about me and Regina. I don't want us to lose each other. If only I could show her, how I feel. That no matter what, all I want is her happiness."

Snow White stood up "Then don't make her get married."

"I'm sorry?" Cora questioned her

"She doesn't love my father. She loves someone else. She made me promise not to tell. But she'll lose you. She can't lose her mother. No one should."

"Oh. Sweet Snow, it's all right. She won't lose me. You can tell me. You must tell me."

Cora appeared suddenly out of the gloom "You could've at least left a note." as Cora walked in she knocked the two back with a blue spell. She appeared inside the stable without appearing to walk there, and the doors close behind her.

"Mother, I-" Regina started

"Don't. You sneak out of my house in the dead of night and think I won't notice? How dare you."

"You're impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic and listen to me. I want to be with Daniel."

"Uh! You don't know what you want. But I do. I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life to get you to the cusp of greatness so that you could end up the wife of a stable boy."

"It's my life!"

Cora laughed "You foolish girl. It's mine. After what I had to do, the deals I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life, and you just want to toss it away?"

"Stay strong, Regina." Daniel whispered to Regina

"Your magic can't keep us apart. I love him." Regina said

"And I love her." Daniel said to Cora

"And I love her too." Cora said

"If you loved me you wouldn't try to keep us apart!" Regina shot back

"And if you loved me you wouldn't try to run away." Cora told her

"I'm sorry, but this is my happiness. We're going."

"No." Cora lifted up her hand which was glowing with blue magic "You're not."

"So what's your plan? You're going to-keep us here, forever? Because that's what you'll have to do."

"So this is-your decision. This will make you, happy?"

"It already has."

"Then who am I to stop you."

"Thank you, mother." Regina said whilst hugging her mother

"Daniel." Cora started and then took him aside. "If you want to have a life together, a family, then there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children."

"Thank you. I understand. Because that's what you're doing now." he said to Cora

"Yes. It is." Cora plunged her hand into Daniel's chest. As Daniel gasps

"Mother!" Regina shouted to Cora, Cora then pulled out her hand, clutching Daniels heart. He collapsed "Noooo!" Regina rushes over to his fallen body. "Noo!" Cora crushes his heart in her fist, and sand trickles out from between her fingers. "Mother, why have you done this?" Regina said inbetween sobs

"Because this is your happy ending." Cora walked out

"Wow. You really are the fairest of them all!" Snow told Regina

"Hmm. Thank you, dear." Regina replied

"I hope for my wedding day I'll be as beautiful."

"I'm sure you will be."

"I know you and Daniel will be so happy together."

Regina turned to look at Snow White. "What?"

"Well, I just knew your mother would let you marry him once she knew how happy it'd make you! Once she knew how much you love him. You have such a wonderful mother. She would do anything for your happiness."

"Snow? Did-did you-tell her? About me and Daniel?"

"Yes!"

"But I told you, very specifically, not to."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to lose your mother. Like I've lost mine." Regina turned away, distraught. "Are you mad?" Snow asked

"No. I'm not mad at all. You were just trying to help me. However, I'm not marrying Daniel. This dress is for your father."

"But, I thought you were in love."

"So did I, but I was wrong. Daniel has run away. What I had with Daniel wasn't real; it was an infatuation. See, that's the thing about love. It can come in the most unexpected of places: your father and I had something even more special. Because it's not just about the two of us. It's about all of us. We're going to be a family."

"We are?"

"That's right. I'm going to be your stepmother, and I couldn't be happier."

"Me too." Both Regina and Snow laugh and hug. Cora walked in

"Snow. You need to go to your room, help with the packing. Your father wants you ready for the journey and we're heading to your castle first thing in the morning."

"You're both going to love it there."

"I know we will." Snow White went to her room "Well played, dear. You're learning."

"I should change. Don't want to ruin the dress before my big day." Regina said sarcastically

"I am so proud of you." Cora told her

"You knew the king was travelling through our land, didn't you. That steed with Snow didn't go wild on its own. Did it?" Regina asked

"I have no idea what you're saying." Cora said to Regina although it was very unconvincing

"I shoulda let her die on that horse." Regina said


	2. The Proposal

"Not everyone gets to see their parents fall in love" Emma smiled at Henry and then glanced at Regina "But you did Henry." as Emma finished Regina looked at Henry and walked to him and whispered in his ear "I love you, and your birth mother."

Henry smiled when he heard Regina say this to him.

Emma walked over to them both "Regina" she said "I have loved you from the moment I saw your face looking down at me from your bedroom window, when I cut down your Honey-crisp tree."

Emma looked at Regina and saw Regina had tears in her eyes, Emma knew that she had touched Regina's blackened heart.

Emma walked infront of Regina and as she bent down onto her left leg she looked up at Regina and said "Regina Mills, Will you marry me and be my soul mate."

Emma glanced at Henry, Emma knew deep down that Henry didn't think it was right but Emma didn't care, Regina caressed Emma's face with her finger and whispered "Yes, Emma I will be your soul mate."

Emma got up and kissed Regina softly making sure she wasn't too rough kissing her, Regina slowly kissed Emma back making sure that everything was perfect for both of them.

' _Finally I have a new true love, this shows I can love_ ' Regina thought to herself.

Emma, Regina and Henry got into Emma's Yellow 1972 Super Beetle and she drove back to the main town of Storybrooke where they would announce there engagement.

As they pulled into the sheriffs parking spot they all got out if the car and walked to Granny's Diner where everyone was waiting for them.

"We have some good news. Emma said, she looked at Regina and nodded.

"The good news is that..." Regina wasn't ready to tell everyone.

Emma looked at Regina but then all she could see was some dark smoke particles left from Regina's body. Emma looked at Henry "Will you entertain everyone while I find your mum, but don't tell anyone the news."

"I won't mom, I promise" Henry told her as Emma walked out of the door in search for her true love. Emma searched everywhere for Regina and found her at her office she was sat with her head in her hands crying softly "What's wrong?" Emma asked

"It's just that I'm worried that everyone thinks I'm still well, you know..."

"Evil." Emma finished "Regina, I know you aren't evil because of all the good things you have done."

"Like what though Emma, you don't know what it was like back in the enchanted forests you don't know all the bad things I did."

"No I don't, I know the good things you've done"

"But Emma I've killed innocent people, because I was evil."

"You weren't evil by choice, you was evil because that's how you got labeled."

"How... how do you know that?" Regina was confused she kept thinking about the day her mother set her up, to make her save Snow White and that's when everything bad started happening

"The book... You know, the one Henry gave to me. It had you in it, 'the evil queen, Regina' I didn't know it was you until I was told by Henry."

"But you didn't know all the bad things I did, they wasn't in the book?" Regina was amazed that the book didn't say all the bad things she had done in the past, like killing her own father for a curse a stupid damn curse.

"I only know the main things you did, like hiring Graham..." Emma had tears falling down her cheek as she thought back to her true love "well the huntsman to kill Mary Margaret, well Snow White"

"I didn't know how else to get my revenge, I didn't even get anything from it. I got his heart" Regina sounded guilty as she was going to confess to what she had done "that's why he died, when he died in your arms that night."

"You... you killed him?!" Emma was upset and annoyed at Regina for keeping this a secret "but why... well how did you there was no magic."

"The vault, where all the hearts I've collected are, I was mad, annoyed that you took him I liked his company it was a bonus that I got every night with him" Regina started

"But Regina you killed a innocent man because you was jealous of me." Emma told her

"I killed him because he loved you." Regina had to make this convocation turn better

"What do you mean?" Emma asked

"I killed him because I wanted you, I needed you." Regina told her all of her confessions and when she finished telling Emma about how she remembered who she was she got into the subject of what she needed to cast the curse "I took my own fathers life for a curse" Regina has floods of tears falling down her cheeks

"Regina, you know I love you." Emma started

"You're not going to call off our marriage are you?" Regina looked at Emma and hoped she wouldn't

"No, of course not. but I want to get married in the enchanted forest, in our home."

"But Emma. Henry can't go to the enchanted forest." Regina knew a way to get everyone safely back to the enchanted forest but it would put Henry's life in danger as he wasn't born there.

"There is a way Regina, both of us know that there is always a way."

"How do you know all if this Emma?" Regina questioned her

"There is always a way back home, but it's another curse." Emma knew what type of curse

"But what type if curse won't put anyone's life in danger?' Regina kept questioning Emma

"A light curse, no one will get hurt." Emma stated

"But who will cast it?"

"I will. I know how to do it, I just need a little bit of training and I know exactly which two people to ask" Emma told Regina


	3. The Magical Truth

"Who are you going to ask?" Regina asked Emma

"You and the one and only Rumpelstiltskin" Emma told her

"Emma, you can't ask him. You can't make another deal with him!" Regina had worry written all over her face "not after last time"Regina told her trying to forget about what happened to Killian and Robin

"I have to Regina, it's for our wedding." Emma knew Regina was still upset about Robin and Emma was still upset about Killian but she didn't know the deal would have that big of a consequence for such a little thing.

 _"I need to make a deal Gold." Regina told Mr Gold, well Rumpelstiltskin as he was also known as._

 _"Well dear, what type of deal do you want to make?" He asked_

 _"I want to be able to leave with Emma, Henry, Killian and Robin." Regina said to him_

 _"Why would you want to leave our beautiful town, your majesty?" Mr Gold asked her_

 _"You know why Gold, I need to get away from the people who make me mad and still think of me as an 'evil queen' who don't I could have ever changed"_

 _"I'll see what I can do then"_

 _"There's no price?"_

 _"You will see when you leave what the price will be"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean, Gold" Regina asked him_

 _"As I said Regina you will see" Regina walked out at this point, she was sick of his games. He wasn't the same since he let Belle leave Storybrooke without him, it was clear that he missed her like crazy!_

Emma, Regina and Henry walked into Mr. Gold's antique shop, but everything there was people's belongings, brought by the curse, what they hadn't collected. "GOLD! You in here?" Emma shouted she didn't see him

"Hello." Mr. Gold said as he walked from the back room "dearie." That was his trade mark it made him unique "How can I help you, Ms Swan?"

"You know exactly how you can help me Gold."

"Ahh yes, you want to get married in the enchanted forest"

"Exactly." Emma stated

"But Ms Swan how exactly are you going to do this, you don't have any magic beans or anything for any portals."

Light magic Gold, light magic"

"But Emma just remember..."Regina started to say

"...All magic comes at a price Dearie" he did his creepy, unnatural, high pitched laugh after saying thing

"What's there to pay this time?"

"Well as you know I gave the last of my potion to Belle, so I have no more potion left."

"So, what do you need then?" Emma asked him

"Well, I need to go to Regina's vault and get all the things I need" as he said this he looked at Regina as to say 'I need your permission' Regina looked at him

"If you try to hurt us like you did with our last loves" Regina paused, she thought carefully and then as she spoke the fire she possesses grew in her hand "I WILL KILL YOU" as she finished she threw the fire to the logs in his antique shop "Next time it hits you"

"No need to get threatening Regina, as I said I need to go to your vault where the rest of your stuff is so I can make the potion."

"Fine just make sure your done by the next day." Regina knew that she didn't need this potion as she was from the enchanted forest, but Emma and Henry both needed it.

"Emma, you know how you want to tell everyone, could we just tell family? All the family except Snow and Charming?" Regina asked Emma

"Why can't I tell my mom and dad?"

"Because Snow can't keep a secret and Charming would tell her and we know what happened last time I told Snow about my true love." Regina said thinking about the day when Cora (Regina's mother) killed Daniel (Regina's old true love)

"Okay, I get it" Emma smiled at Regina because she knew what happened, what happened to Daniel. Emma really wanted to tell her family the only people who knew was Mr. Gold and Henry.


	4. The Nightmares

"Daniel... please, don't be dead" Regina sobbed over her dead loves body. "We should have run away together, I should have listened to you."  
Cora sneaked in to the stables during Regina's weeping "You was going to run away with the stable boy?" Regina jumped out of her skin when she heard her mother's voice.  
"You should know how true love feels, you was a miller's daugh-" Cora wouldn't let her own daughter defend herself  
"I was in love with the prince not a stable boy" Cora stated  
"STOP CALLING MY DEAD TRUE LOVE A STABLE BOY" Regina shouted at her not realizing what her own mother was capable of.  
Cora had a fire brewing in her hand Regina realised this was happening and ran for her life she didn't want to die, she couldn't die.  
Regina ran further and further just to get back to the castle, she didn't realise that she was running from nothing now, her mother wasn't following her. Regina turned around to walk back to the stable to kiss her Daniel one last time. As she ran she saw purple smoke appearing from the horse barn all Regina could do was run faster and faster to the barn as she approached the stable she saw that Daniel's body had disappeared and all that was left was the grains of dust from his once beating heart, Regina realised that her own mother was an immortal creature which could not be stopped.  
Regina got on her horse and rode the rest of the way to the castle and the ran up the stairs to her room, she collapsed on the floor crying when all of a sudden a green light appeared, floating in mid air. Regina suddenly snapped her head up to see that it was a fairy, as soon as Regina saw it the fairy turned into a beautiful blonde haired woman with a tattered green dress and wings.  
"I'm Tinkerbell, and I already know who you are" Tinkerbell curtsied "your highness" Regina stood up and then instantly walked to her bed and sat down Tinkerbell followed her and did the same.  
"I saw what your mother did to your true love, I'm very sorry." Tinkerbell said to Regina  
"It wasn't your fault, I'd do anything to get another true love." Regina admitted to Tinkerbell  
"We there is one way..."  
"What? I'll do anything" Regina told her excitedly  
"Well I'm not meant to do this but... It's for royalty so I guess Blue will forgive me." Tinkerbell told Regina  
"Who's Blue?" Regina questioned  
"Oh never mind, I'll need something that means a lot to you like an item of clothing or something"  
"Umm okay, how about this?" Regina passed Tinkerbell a ring what Daniel gave her  
"Perfect!" Tinkerbell exclaimed  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm making a tracker spell  
"What does it do?"  
"It let's the person who the item belongs to get a soul mate and then leads them to whoever it may be"  
"Okay, how will we know where it leads"  
"A trail will form on the floor but only appears to fairies and the person who's item it is, in this case you Regina"  
"Okay"  
"Let's go your highness"  
Regina and Tinkerbell set off on a trail to find a new soul mate for Regina, the trail let them to a tavern where the trail ended. Tinkerbell bid her goodbyes to Regina after telling her that her soul mate would be surrounded by a yellowish greenish light and that she had to go into the tavern to see who it was, Regina opened the door and saw the green light around a male with brown hair and a lion tattoo. Just as Regina was about to enter the tavern she felt guilt run all over her body so she decided to run away back to the prison where she couldn't escape.


	5. Really?

"Regina?... You in there?" Emma knocked on Regina's door whilst shouting for her lover  
"Go away Emma, please." Regina told her  
"I love you Regina, you know that. Please let me in so we can talk." Emma tried persuading Regina but it wouldn't work, everything Emma said Regina avoided answering, Emma walked away from the door and shouted "I'll bust the door down Regina, you know I will!" Emma exclaimed  
"Fine then Emma to save you the trouble" Regina opened the door and allowed her one and only true love through the door.  
"Thanks" Emma started she looked around the room and saw something very disturbing "The hell!" Emma exclaimed, she never thought that she would see the picture of Regina and Robin again.  
"Emma... I was going to burn ..."  
"No Regina. I know how much you wanted to keep him here but you couldn't!" Emma was on the verge of tears.  
"Please Emma, listen to me." Regina wanted Emma to stay so she could explain the situation but Emma just walked out on her.  
Emma walked out into the garden where Regina's Apple tree was, the first time Emma was in Regina's garden, she decided to go home and mope around. Emma wanted to see Regina's face again but she had no pictures anywhere not even on her phone, she decided to clear out some of the stuff in the mystery boxes under her bed. Whilst she was searching she found a book. A storybook. Emma didn't recognise it, it looked like the storybook of Henry's but it had a different cover, Emma decided to open the book and saw inside all the illustrations of the enchanted forest they was exactly the same story's but Emma was in them.  
She never had to work or had to do anything but she was a fighter and went out to fight, as she Emma progressed to read through the book she saw Baelfire and herself meeting, they never fell in love but he fell in love with Wendy when he went to London, that was the last of Neal in the book. Emma was out with her moms old outfit on when she went out hunting, she heard shouting and screaming Emma investigated and saw Regina attempting to kill someone, Snow White never warned her about Regina's beauty. Emma ran out to stop Regina, when she turned around Regina couldn't kill Emma it was true love in the book.  
Regina looked lovingly at Emma all of the towns people had frozen, all but Emma and Regina. Regina made her way to Emma and told her to meet her at her castle, Emma wasn't sure but she told her okay, Regina walked slowly towards Emma and went in to kiss her but the towns people unfroze  
"What are you doing fool?" Regina spat at Emma  
"You can't do this Regina!" Emma shouted, but Regina relentlessly threw Emma back, onto the floor when Emma laid unable to move, Regina carried on with her killing  
"Anyone who has information on Aurora and doesn't tell me will end up like her." Regina pointed towards someone who Emma did not know but she had long dark Brown hair and Regina almost choked the woman to death then she magically disappeared into thin air and then Emma came unfrozen and thought what was up with her.  
Emma started to warily make her way towards Regina's castle, as she got to the door of the castle Regina's guards stopped her "Where do you think you are going?"  
"I've been told by the queen to come here" Emma stated  
"Well the queen isn't expecting anyone, sorry miss"  
"Oh okay, well tell her majesty that Emma came for her."  
"Sure thing" the guard said, once Emma was out the guards sight she ran towards the back door let herself in and found Regina's room  
"Regina? You in there?" Emma shouted  
"Go away Emma" Regina wanted to avoid Emma  
"Not until you tell me what's going on" Emma loved Regina it's just that Regina could be so stubborn sometimes  
"Just leave me alone!" Regina exclaimed  
"Regina I'll bust the door down" Emma said in all seriousness  
"If you going to be like that then... No I'm not going to let you in" Regina stubbornly let out  
"You have five seconds five, four, thr..." Emma was cut of by Regina  
"Fine to save you the trouble" Regina told her "Swan." she emphasised  
"Regina what's going off, you've never not killed someone for no reason"  
"She had a reason to be killed, Emma you don't understand. I have to keep my reputation as the Evil Queen."  
"No, Regina you don't, you weren't born evil you was persuaded to go to the dark magic side." Emma sympathetically told her "It's just like what Rumplestiltskin has always said evil isn't born, it's made." Emma wanted Regina to be good but it might take time  
"I guess you're right" Regina gave in.  
"Thanks, Your highness." Emma smiled at her and Regina smiled back  
"Hey, we never did get that kiss did we?" Regina asked  
"No I guess we didn't did we." Emma said. Regina lent in to Emma's face and caressed her cheek "I love you Emma Swan."  
"I love you too Regina."  
Regina kissed Emma's lips so lovingly Emma moaned in pleasure. Suddenly there was a crash, someone bury through the door  
"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"  
They broke away from there passionate kiss and looked at the person who made them stop there love.


	6. Why?

"Dad?!" Regina stared at him  
"What are you doing Regina?"  
"Having my happy ending."  
"With her? Regina, remember Daniel? If your mother knew she would kill your new love."  
"But daddy, you told me to get my happy ending and now I have you it want to ruin it? And ' _her_ ' has a name, it's Emma."  
"I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Henry shouted  
"WELL CALL HER BY HER NAME THEN!" Regina shouted back  
"Regina, do you know who's daughter she is?" Henry asked her  
"No, Emma who's your parents?" Regina asked Emma  
"Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma told her  
"WHAT?!" Regina exclaimed  
"What's the matter?" Emma was caught by surprise with Regina's outburst  
"Emma, I can't see you any more."  
"But why?" Emma asked  
"I'll leave you two to sort your problems out" Henry said, he walked out of the room feeling proud of what he had broken up  
"Emma, you don't understand" Regina told her  
"If you explain this to me maybe I can understand"  
"I hate your mother, she made me the evil queen"  
Emma closed the book, she couldn't read anymore. It was too depressing, she loved Regina, she didn't understand why this book would try to show her life in the enchanted forest. Emma decided to go back to Regina to show her this book of nonsense. As she got to Regina's house she knocked on the door  
"Hey! Regina" Emma shouted, there was no reply, Emma knew Henry was out with Mary Margaret and David. "Hello, anybody home?" There was no reply Emma tried to unlock the door but it was locked, she walked round to the back and she found Regina sat under her tree in her evil queen attire, Emma didn't understand "Regina?"  
"What do you want?" Regina asked "Saviour." she spat out  
"Regina I'm sorry, I over reacted." Emma said  
"Do you want to know why I'm wearing this?" Regina asked "This is because of you. You've made me the person I used to be. All because you ran out on me, our love. Saviour. Is OVER!" Regina felt so bad for doing this but she threw a ball of fire at Emma, she knew Emma's magic wasn't strong enough to stop it. Emma screamed she didn't understand. She ran behind the wall to protect herself  
"Why?" Emma shouted "Why, after all this time do you decide that you want to hurt me?"  
"Because you hurt me!" Regina got up and walked towards Emma, she got her in the choke hold in mid-air. "Try and stop me saviour!" She shouted. Emma was turning blue, when her mother burst through the door.


	7. Mother Problems

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE REGINA!" Mary Margaret screamed, Regina dropped Emma straight away.  
"Mary Margaret, you don't understand..."  
"Yes I do Regina."  
"You got hurt by someone you love, I hurt you before. Now Emma has hurt you."  
"Regina, I love you." Emma told Regina  
"And I you but I can't be with you" Regina said to Emma, A single tear rolled town Emma's face before running off.  
"Now look what you've done Regina, you always want to make everyone miserable." Mary Margaret said to her before walking off to go to Emma. Regina stood and cried and thought to herself, I've lost 3 of my true loves now.  
"Emma?! Where are you?" Mary Margaret shouted "I need to tell you something." Emma ignored her "Emma, listen to me!" she shouted "EMMA!"  
"What?! What's so important?" Emma shouted  
"I have a secret to tell you, it's about our family."  
"What?"  
"You have a sister."  
"Who, you told me that I was your only daughter..."  
"Your sister is Cinderella..."  
"WHAT?!" Emma shouted, she ran out to find her sister, Cinderella, or as she's called in Storybrooke, Ashley.  
"ASHLEY, where are you?" Ashley's fairy godmother appeared  
"Why do you want her?"  
"She's my sister, I need to see her, where is she?" Emma questioned  
"I haven't seen her for a long time, I don't know who she is in this world, I've not seen her." The fairy stated  
"Well I have..." Emma began  
"What's her name and I'll find her"  
"How can I trust you?" Emma asked her  
"I can find anyone, look" a puff of yellow smoke floated in the air and showed what Mary Margaret and David were doing "ring them and ask them what there doing, you'll see I'm trustworthy"  
Emma got her phone put and rang her dad "Hello, dad? It's Emma, what are you doing?" Emma hung up "how are you doing that?  
"I told you, I can show you what people are doing right now"  
"Her name is.."  
"STOP!" David shouted  
"Why?" Emma asked  
"That's not a fairy, that's an illusion"  
"Am I David?" The fairy questioned David  
"You can't be real, no fairy can fly in this land." David told her  
"I wasn't originally cursed to come here, I found a safe haven of my own."  
"Where?" David asked  
"I'll NEVER tell you." the fairy said before flying off to resume her search for Ashley.  
"Was she good or not dad?" Emma questioned  
"Bad." David answered, he knew the difference between good and bad fairy's.  
"How do you know?" Emma asked  
"She had a dark voice and she has a dark glow around her, whereas take Blue for example, her glow is blue and she has a light voice." David explained  
"Okay, I get you, dad I've got to go. I have to help Henry with his schoolwork." Emma lied, she was going to keep looking for Ashley  
"Okay, see you later,"  
"Bye" Emma replied and with that she went off to look for her sister. Emma heard sobbing coming from behind the Hopper Psychiatry Office, Emma ran behind to see who it was, Regina. But Regina wasn't alone, she was with... Ashley's Fairy godmother. The fairy got her wand and started to cast a spell it was dark Emma could sense it. Regina didn't change, the fairy left and Emma decided to talk to the still upset Regina.  
"Hey." Emma started  
"What do you want traitor?" Regina questioned darkly  
"What?" Emma asked  
"You know what you've done." Regina told her  
"Regina, what's wrong. talk to me, we are supposed to be getting married next month." Emma said, before grabbing Regina's hand  
"Get off me." Regina snapped "Don't ever talk to me or come near me or MY son ever again!" Regina told her.  
Emma slowly turned away "Fine, if that's what you want." she walked off and started to slowly run to 108 Mifflin Street, the mayors, more specifically Regina's house and where Henry will be. Regina can't stop her seeing her son!  
Regina and Emma, once in love, then a curse. What next? How will they become one again?


	8. Darkness

Emma burst through the door "Henry!" Emma shouted  
"Mom?" Henry shouted  
"Come here I need to talk to you."  
"One second." Henry replied, Henry was walking down the stairs when he saw the state of Emma's make up "What's happened?" He asked, he knew Emma had been crying.  
"It's Regina, she's been cursed to believe that I've ruined her life, I need to break the curse, I need help though." Emma told him  
"I've got it!" Henry exclaimed  
"Got what?" Emma asked  
"Operation Giraffe." Henry said  
"Giraffe, really?" Emma asked  
"You come up with one then."  
"You got me, operation giraffe it is." Emma agreed  
"What do I need to do?" Henry asked  
"Find gold, he's got to be the only one who has what I need, bring him to Regina's vault, make sure no-one follows you." Emma told him  
"Got it!" Henry ran off to Golds shop  
"I hope I can help her." Emma whispered before making her was to Regina's vault.  
Henry and Mr Gold soon arrived after Emma had gotten to the vault  
"Dearie, we're here, what do you want?" Gold asked  
"Henry please leave the room for a minute." Emma said, Henry left the room "I know you know how to get rid of fairies Gold, I need you to get rid of this one."  
"And why would I do that?"  
"I know how to get Belle back." Emma told him  
"What?!" Gold exclaimed  
"All I need is the potion and the fairy gone, and for Regina's curse to be broken." Emma told him  
"Fine, deal." Gold said  
"So it's do.." Emma started before Gold disappeared in his smoke, Emma assumed that it was to kill the fairy.  
A few days passed and Emma still hadn't seen Regina, she was growing very worried for her evil panda, Emma and Henry went on a panda search for Regina.  
Finally after 3 hours of searching they found her sleeping, Emma quickly put a cuff on her which meant Regina couldn't use her magic.  
"Regina, sweetie. Wake up." Emma said softly  
"Emma?" Regina whispered, barely enough for anyone to hear her  
"How are you feeling?" Emma questioned  
"Better now you're here." Regina replied  
"Do you love or hate me?" Emma questioned  
"I love you Emma, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Regina told her, all of a sudden there was a massive bang and black smoke, the evil fairy appeared, with Ashley!  
"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" They said in unison  
"Wait, you knew?" Emma asked Ashley  
"She's my fairy godmother of course I would know, I told her to do it." Ashley said, she turned around to Regina and sneered with venom "I don't like you Regina, you're the worst person to ever live my sister, Emma doesn't deserve you!" Before everyone's eyes Ashley and the fairy had disappeared, Regina and Emma found themselves in the middle of storybrooke along with Mary Margaret and David there was darkness everywhere, Emma saw that the darkness was going to attack Regina and before everyone's eyes she grabbed Rumplestiltskin's dagger and sacrificed herself for her love.  
She faded out of consciousness.  
Emma awoke in the middle of somewhere, it looked so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
"My dear Emma..." A voice said.  
Emma jumped when she heard her name "The hell?" Emma said out loud, she suddenly remembered where she was "Crap." Emma said under her breath.  
The voice just laughed "SHOW YOURSELF!" Emma shouted  
"My dear." The voice said, Emma turned around and saw the only one who she despised and blamed for giving her this darkness  
"What do you want gold?" Emma asked  
"I'm just a part of your imagination." He replied  
"What are you?" Emma asked, she had only seen him once dressed as Rumplestiltskin the rest of the time it was Gold  
"I'm anything and everything, I'm nothing but I'm something..." He shifted to different animals and figures as he said this  
"Just go away, I'm going to find my family! They'll be here." Emma was getting frustrated  
"Don't be sure dearie, we aren't in Storybrooke anymore." Rumplestiltskin told her  
"I can tell." Emma snarled "My mom and dad will be coming, and the rest of the people who witnessed my disappearing act, go away. Leave me alone." Emma told him  
"I can't leave you, I'm now your guide, I'm your imagination, I know your imagining the darkness taking over. Thinking how good you'll feel." He said to her  
"Get lost gold!" She shouted, she walked off and started going deeper into the woods where she hadn't been before, soon as she heard running water she recognised where she was she remembered from when she came with Hook.  
"Emma!" A voice shouted, Emma swung around to face the direction of the voice, she came face to face with him, the only person she thought she'd never see again. With the other one.  
What will she do, embrace the darkness or keep in the light?


	9. Love Conquers All

"Hook?!" Emma shouted  
"Emma love, we've been waiting for you to return, but where's Regina?" Hook asked  
"Long story." She replied  
"I need her Emma please help me..." Robin said to her  
"There all in Storybrooke." Emma replied  
"I know who your true love is Emma" Hook said  
"Do you?" She asked  
"Yes, it's clearly Regina." He replied  
"What?" Robin shouted, outraged at the fact that nothing he got told was true about souls meeting and letting them be together forever, Robin drew his bow and started firing arrows at Emma.  
Each time she caught them "Robin, stop." Emma warned  
"Never." He shouted  
"I'm begging you Robin, you don't know what I'm capable of." Emma told him, he wouldn't listen, she disappeared from sight and the reappeared behind him "I told you to stop" she bellowed before ripping his heart out.  
"Emma?!" A voice shouted  
"Robin?" Another one said  
Emma turned around and faced her family, Regina and Henry. She knew the only way to stop all of the true love and soul mate stuff coming true she gently squeezed Robins heart causing him to collapse. It wasn't her it was the voice. Regina ran to Emma in attempt to stop her from hurting Robin anymore.  
"Emma." Emma just looked at Regina with no emotion she just kept squeezing his heart and then it stopped. Hook grabbed Emma before she could kill Robin, she dropped the heart next to her and she made a shield around her, hook and the heart.  
"Just keep going Emma, pick the heart up and squeeze it" that's all Rumplestiltskin was saying over and over and over again. It was a never ending cycle of death and darkness. Emma wouldn't admit it but it felt so good embracing the darkness. He was right, it is good and once you taste it there's no going back to the light.  
Emma bent down and picked the heart up, she looked emotionless again. She looked at Robin but instead of squeezing his heart she just looked at it she didn't know what to do, embrace the good feeling that will take her to the darkness or keep in the light where she can watch her true love go back to the only man who deserves to die.  
"Emma please." Hook whispered "Put the heart back in his chest."  
She listened to what he said and shoved the heart back in.  
"I'm sorry Robin. But I warned you." Emma said before disappearing into smoke and escaping into the wilderness  
"I'll go and find her." Hook said  
"No I will, it's going to be nice to see my swan." Regina said  
"Aye, your right." Hook said  
"We'll come with you." Snow said whilst pointing to everyone who stood behind her. Except Hook who was standing next to Regina.  
"I'll come too. She was mine first, love." He told Regina  
"No." Regina said "I'm going on my own, she knows my darkness and I know hers."  
"Fine." Hook was being so stubborn, he loves Emma too much to let the darkness corrupt her. Like it did him. Both him and Regina know the fight from the darkness to regain the light.  
"Glad you understand guyliner." Regina said  
"Do you love her?" Hook asked, but he immediately regretted it as she turned around  
"Excuse me?" She said  
"Do you love her" He repeated  
"Of course I do." Regina snapped before walking off to find her Emma.

"SWAN!" She shouted "SWAN!" She kept repeating "Emma I need to talk to you." Regina shouted  
"Go away Regina." Emma responded "Please." There was a slight pause "I don't want to hurt you like I hurt Robin."  
"Emma I know what you're going thorough."  
"I know but I don't know how to deal with what's going of in my mind."  
"You know what you can do dearie." Rumplestiltskin said  
"Shut up." Emma responded  
"I didn't say anything..." Regina responded  
"You know, you could always go back, embrace the darkness AND you can kill the man who stands in your way." Rumplestiltskin said  
"I could and I can be happy and I could be dar..." Emma said but thought about what she was saying she got slightly frustrated "Go away." She shouted  
"Emma, who are you talking too?" Regina asked  
"It's no one." Emma replied  
"We have to get back to your family and friends." Regina told her  
"I can't, I'm scared." Emma replied  
"I'll be with you, please for me." Regina tried to persuade Emma  
"I can't, plus you can go back to Robin and continue your relationship." Emma said, she knew she couldn't go back to hook, not after what happened before, hook still loves her but is no longer the same  
"He'll understand." Regina replied "I love you now and nothing can change that. They turned to each other "I love you Emma." Regina told her  
"I love to too." Emma replied before they shared a kiss.  
"Come on." Regina said, she held her hand out at waited for Emma to take it. Emma grabbed Regina's hand as they returned to the family and friends they both cherished.  
Emma walked up to Mary Margaret and David, She waved at Henry and he joined them in the family hug that they shared, it reassured Emma  
"It wont last for long my dear." Rumplestiltskin spat with venom. Emma pulled away from the hug and walked over to where he was "I should know, I can see into the future. Remember." He said  
"What?" Emma asked  
"Emma, who are you talking to?" Mary Margaret asked, along with everyone else she was looking in the same place as Emma  
"It doesn't matter." Emma said, she left everyone and started walking off back into the clearing on the other side.  
Rumplestiltskin reappeared "You have to go to the dark ones castle and get the potion to get the dagger back."  
Emma tried to ignore him, but she failed, she carried on looking for people for directions.  
She saw an old man walking down the path with a cart full of old antiques. "Excuse me!" Emma shouted, he looked at her  
"How can I help you?" He asked  
"I need directions." She paused "To the dark castle." She told him, he looked at her  
"I can tell you BUT it will cost you."  
"How much?" She asked  
"Two silver pieces." He asked her for  
"I don't have any." She said  
"No directions then." He snapped  
"Make him tell you." Rumplestiltskin said.  
"Tell me." Emma commanded  
"You can't scare me." The old man said  
"Just use the magic Emma." Rumplestiltskin told her.  
She lifted him into the air and started to choke him "Tell me." She demanded, she put him back of the ground and he ran off "Shit." She cursed.  
Emma felt different, she felt better. She was embracing the darkness.  
What will Emma do and who will save her?


	10. Again?

"I felt a kick my little munchkin." Zelena said to her unborn foetus of which she had no idea what the gender would be  
"Here." The nurse came in with her meal which was hidden under a silver dome  
"I think my unborn child is craving a bit of onion ring." Zelena told the nurse  
"We'll all you're getting is this." She pulled the silver dome away and revealed a plate of vegetables.  
"What's that?"  
"You're sister told me strict orders to only give you vegetables." The nurse left the food on the little table in her room before leaving the room and closing the door. All of a sudden a figure appeared in the room, it was Emma.  
"Go away." Zelena demanded.  
All of a sudden Emma appeared "heard you want some onion rings."  
"To what do I owe this honour? Dark one?" Zelena snapped  
"Just wanted to chat." Emma told her  
"I'm not in the mood for talking." Zelena told her, they were both engulfed in smoke and appeared at Emmas house, Emma pulled out 2 bags from granny's diner.  
"Here." Emma said to Zelena  
"So I killed Neal and you're..." Zelena paused "well you're now acting like my best friend."  
"I need your help." Emma told her  
"No can do."  
"I'll make you a deal, you help me and I'll help protect your baby."  
"What do I have to do?" Zelena asked  
 _6 months earlier in the enchanted forest..._  
"I like the darkness." Emma said to herself, "the worse thing that anyone has done is cast the dark curse. But what can I use, I know!" She paused "I'll create a new curse." Emma started scheming about how she can do it, then it came to her. "I've got it!" She walked to a tree with a groove which looked like a seat, she sat down and thought about how to enact her evil plans.  
 _7 months later in the enchanted forest..._  
Grumpy appeared out of the forest he must have over heard Emma talking about all her evil schemes to get back to storybrooke because all of a sudden she fell to the ground with an arrow through her chest, which narrowly missed her vital organs, Grumpy ran off to tell Regina and everyone else about what just happened.  
Everyone ran over to the spot where Emma laid still barely clinging to life  
"Mom!" Henry shouted as he saw her  
"I love you, Henry" Emma said "and you Regina."  
"NO, Swan!" Killian said  
"Killian... I'm sorry." Emma looked at him unaware of the love he still has for her  
"Emma, I'm sorry about everything I did to you."  
"Take good care of Henry for me..."  
"Emma... we love you." Snow said with a tear running down her face  
"I love you too..." Emma said with barely any breath left  
David kissed Emma on the forehead. "I love you Emma."  
"I suppose this means no more onion rings then." Zelena said  
Emma's hand fell limp. Henry sniffs, and takes Emma's necklace from her neck.  
Hook, Snow, David, Henry, Regina, Robin, and Zelena boarded the Jolly Roger. The ship disappeared into a whirpool portal in the enchanted forest waters.  
Johanna passed by them, in the background. Not realising that there was a ship. They emerged out of a whirpool, onto River Styx.  
Snow couldn't get over the death of her daughter, she was crying and her eyes were puffy "Come Hades or high water, we are going to FIND my daughter." She said  
David patted her back "We'll find her. We will always find her."  
"Aye. But we must be careful. This is the abode of the Flying Dutchman." Killian told them  
"Thank you pirate, please continue pointing out the obvious." Regina said  
Robin pointed at a man "Baelfire."  
Hook wasn't paying any attention "What?" He questioned  
"I see him." Robin told them  
Robin pointed at the ceiling, where Neal's soul hovers.  
Neal approached the crowd of alive people "Henry..." He said  
"Dad..." Henry responded  
They attempted to embrace but Neal passes through Henry.  
Realisation hit Neal "Wha-what are you guys all doing here?"  
"We came to find Emma." Snow sniffled  
"Emma? You mean she's-" Neals expression said it all  
"Yes." Regina responded  
Neal stared at Zelena.  
"Long time, no see!" Zelena piped up  
"You may have killed me. But I hope you find what you're looking for here." He responded  
"What are you talking about?" Zelena questioned  
Neal totally ignored her "Be good, son." He said  
"Dad..." Henry said before Neal flew away, he noticed Tamara, the one who attempted to kill his father. Regina glared at her  
"You." She said  
"I'm sorry for torturing you... I didn't KNOW who I was working for. CAN you forgive me?" Tamara splurged out  
"...You're lucky I've changed." Regina said  
"THANK you..." Tamara responded  
"Have you seen Emma?" David asked  
"Emma? Why would she be here? Oh... She's... I'm sorry." Tamarau was being very sincere  
The Jolly Roger fast approached the dock. Charon, the ferryman, extends his hand.  
"Pay." Charon said  
The crew looked at one other.  
Henry produces Emma's necklace.  
"Would this be enough?" He asked  
"Yes..." He said  
Charon moves out of the way. Everyone stepped off of the ship.  
"EMMA~" Snow shouted  
"Emma!" David shouted, but they realised it wasn't her it was some random lookalike.  
Regina took out Emma's baby blanket, and passing her hand over it and cast a locator spell. The blanket floated toward the inner caverns. The gang followed the blanket.  
Regina gasped at what she saw.  
"Daniel..." She whispered  
Daniel stood in front of her. He hugs Regina. Robin frowned realising it was her ex-fiancée .  
"What-Regina you're not dead, how did you get here?" Daniel said  
"Doesn't matter. Have you seen any blondes around here?" Regina asked  
Daniel can't take his eyes off of Regina. Robin locks arms with her.  
"So YOU'RE Daniel. I'd shake your hand, but I'd assume it'd be in vain." Robin said  
"There WAS a blonde who came down here recently." Daniel told them  
"Where?" Snow asked  
"Snow? My, how you've grown! The blonde is over there, in the corner." Daniel told her  
The gang looked over to where he had pointed, they saw Ingrid chilling among the rocks, with her two sisters Helga and Gerda.  
The blanket fell on the ground. Daniel tries to squeeze himself between Regina and Robin. They walked up to the former villain  
"I would think you're not giving out cursed icecreams in this realm, are you?" Zelena asked her  
"Do I..." Ingrid paused "know you?" She asked  
"Nevermind." Zelena told her  
"Ingrid, do you know where Emma is?" Henry asked  
"Emma?" Ingrid squealed with excitement "She's HERE? Emma? Emma!" Ingrid was no help at all  
Regina picked up the baby blanket.  
"The Apprentice! He might know something. Ingrid, do you know where the Apprentice is?" Regina questioned  
"No. But I know someone else who might be of help. Follow me." She said. She lead the gang through a forest.  
They all emerged from the trees. Ingrid pointed at Cruella. She's petting Anastasia, Ruby's deceased mother, on whom is a hypnotic green smoke.  
"She might know something. She's known Emma too." Ingrid told them  
"Ah, DARLINGS!" Cruella exclaimed  
"Have you seen Emma?" Snow asked her  
"Oh you mean the brat who killed me?" She said "She's dead?" She realised what was happening "Good riddance!" She was so happy that Emma got what she deserved  
"Emma is NOT a brat!" Ingrid shouted at her  
"Let's go." Snow said to the gang  
"I might have seen her." Cruelly told them  
"Where?" David asked  
Cruella pointed in the direction of a beautiful garden "In the garden back there, Sheriff Chiseled Chin." She was flirting with David  
"Don't talk to him like that." Snow told her  
Cruella saw Regina and snarled "Traitor."  
The gang walked toward the garden.  
In the middle of the huge garden there stood two thrones- a man and a woman, both wore masks.  
Hook squinted at the woman, who turned her gaze from him.  
"Your majesties, we're looking for a soul- who goes by the name of Emma Swan." David told them  
The woman's eye widened.  
"The Savior." The man said  
"Yes." Henry responded  
"Could she not save herself?" The man asked  
"If she could, we wouldn't be here." Killian chirped in  
The masked woman stared at Zelena, and walked toward her...  
"What are you doing?" Zelena asked  
The woman unveils her mask. And to everyone's surprise it was... Cora!  
"Mother!" Regina exclaimed  
"Regina." Cora looked at her daughter  
Zelena couldn't believe it "You..."  
"Yes, it's me. Tell me you hate me, go ahead." Cora responded  
Zelenas eyes were watering "Why did you give me up?"  
"To give me... my best chance." Everyone was shocked, Snow gasped at how heartless this woman was.  
Zelena knew she was probably fighting a loosing battle "You chose power over me... groveled your way into royalty."  
"I was wrong about that. I'm sorry. I can do better." Cora held hands with Zelena "Let me into your heart..."  
Cora approached Henry. David stepped in between them.  
"Let me meet my grandson." Cora requested  
Zelena was jealous at the fact Cora once again neglected her "He's not your only grandchild you know?"  
Cora looked around, and spotted Zelena's belly.  
"Oh, you foolish girl!" Cora said with a slightly venomous tone  
"What?" Zelena asked, there was no response. Walsh and Graham emerged from the back.  
"Your majesties, we're looking for an Emma Swan?" Walsh and Graham chorused  
The masked man rised from his throne.  
The man walked towards them "She's the Savior. I need her here. To bring back all the happy endings here." He took his mask off. His hair is a blue flame of fire.  
"Seriously? He's real too?" Emma came out from no where  
Everyone turned around. Emma is standing behind them, with the Apprentice.  
Snow and David run toward her, and hug her. She passes through them. Hook smiles at her.  
"Emma!" Ingrid said gleefully  
"Mom!" Henry was relieved  
Cora looked at Hades she knew his plan "Let them be happy."  
"LOVE to, but can't." He said  
"How is THAT." Regina asked  
"My friend wants her." Hades told her  
Emma was confused "Who?" She asked  
Peter Pan emerged from behind the throne.  
"Peter Pan never fails." Peter told them.


	11. No

"Are you kidding me?" Emma asked  
"I told you I'd get my revenge on you all." Peter told them  
"What's the worst you can do?" Regina questioned him  
"You won't know until it's too late." He said before disappearing into the unknown, no one followed him. They didn't want to deal with him again.  
"Emma, we need to get you back alive, we don't care if you're the dark one." David told her  
"I need you Emma." Regina told her "I need to kiss you one last time, I can't let go."  
"Do you know who put me here?" Emma asked them  
"No." They told her  
"It was grumpy." Emma told them  
"Why?" Snow was so confused Grumpy wouldn't hurt no one, unless it was to protect her "Wait, what was you doing?" she asked her daughter  
"I was plotting..." Emma told her  
"What was you plotting though?" Snow asked  
"I can't say." She told her "Not infront of all of you..." Emma hated not being able to tell her family the truth  
"Emma." Regina said "You can talk to me." Suddenly they were whisked away, they were alone just Regina and Emma. "Emma, tell me."  
"I was plotting to cast the curse." Emma told her  
"What?!" Regina exclaimed, Emma was silent "WHAT?!" Regina repeated  
"Calm down, I'm trying to someone else to cast it so I can be alive again." Emma told her "Grumpy heard me and then he shot me."  
"He wouldn't!" Regina was in shock.  
"He did." Emma told her "You can't tell anyone about how I ended up well dead." Emma made Regina promise  
"How are you going to get out of here?" Regina asked  
"I could give my soul to Hades."  
"No Emma. I forbid it." Regina told her "I won't let you do that."  
Emma knew what she had to do, even if Regina wouldn't let her "Fine. But go back to storybrooke, without me." Emma looked at Regina and she knew that Emma would make it back to storybrooke, they appeared back to the group.  
"Emma, talk to us." Snow said  
"No, I know what I have to do now, to get out of this mess." Emma told everyone, Killian came up to her and grabbed her hand, Emma flinched slightly because his hands were warm whereas her hands were colder then the antartic.  
"Emma, I love you, I need to tell you one last time, just so you know."  
"I know you do Killian, but you should know that I've moved on, I love Regina now, please accept me how I am. For me."  
"Okay love. I'll try." Hook kissed her cheek and let go of her hands. "Regina, we need to get going before the underworld figure out that we aren't dead." he told her  
"I know, but Cora and Hades know. They're incharge aren't they?"  
"No, well sort of, but the supreme ruler of the underworld is Charon, he's the one who brings the dead and the one who controls the fury."  
"Emma I love you." Regina said and with that everyone left Emma alone, again.  
"I love you too." Emma whispered with a tear rolling down her face. Everyone were on there way back to the Jolly Rodger, Regina grabbed Hook and dragged him to the back of the group so she could talk to him. "Hook, we need to save her."  
"We can't. We have 2 minutes to get on the Jolly Rodger and to be gone." Hook informed her.  
"I know. You go and leave me." Regina told him  
"Are you sure?" Hook asked "You know what you are doing?" he wanted to make sure Regina knew what the price would be.  
"Yes, of course I do Guyliner." Regina snapped "If I didn't know I'd find out, but I love Emma, I have to do what I need to do."  
"Fine, go on then. I won't tell anyone." Hook didn't really care about what happened to Regina considering everything that happened before. "When you find her tell her I will always love her."  
"Okay. Thanks." Hook knew that even though he told Regina to tell emma that he will always love him she probably won't. Regina left him and went to find Emma on her own, the smoke she produced engulfed her as she went to find Emma. It was too late Emma had gone from where she was and so was her mother and Hades.  
"I want to be alive again, it wasn't my fault." Emma stood next to Neal as he was her underworld attorney, he was going to help her get back to real life, even if it pained him to do so, he wanted her to be happy, even if the happiness wasn't with him.  
"Emma Swan." Hades said "You're the saviour."  
"Yes I am, what has that got to do with anything?" Emma was confused and wanted answers.  
"If you give me your soul, you'll be a destroyer, you'll be a lost cause, you won't have a good life anymore." Hades was telling lies to her, he needed her to stay in the underworld so she could save everyone, including her first love Neal. "You still want to go up there?"  
"I have a superpower, I know when people are lying, you are. I want to go back up, back to the world I got dragged away from." Emma had made her mind up.  
"Fine, deal?" Hades asked, her should would soon be his, he could mess with people with her soul.  
"Emma!" Emma turned around there was nothing there she looked at Hades  
"Deal." Emma faded into darkness the only noise that could be heard was the laughter coming from hade's voice-box all of a sudden she heard her lover Regina.  
"Emma, what did you do?" Regina looked at Emma when Cora walked over and started to look at Regina's pathetic excuse of a lover, she started to laugh, it was a creepy laugh, creepier than Hades.  
"Mother?" Regina was shocked  
"Hello, Regina dear." All of a sudden Emma was alone again. Wondering what had gone off, Regina had no idea if Emma was conscious or not, Emma didn't know what had happened to her.  
Suddenly she was lying on the cold, hard ground, she felt weak and she couldn't open her eyes. What had become of her?


	12. Uh Oh

"Emma." A voice whispered Emma wanted to move but she couldn't, she didn't know what to do. "Emma." The voice kept repeating its self, Emma layed still. She was alone, she could tell that she still had a lot of dark magic I'm her, she thought she could handle everything, all the responsibilities that came with being the dark one. But alas she couldn't.  
"Emma." The voice was becoming louder it was still repeatedly saying her name but each time getting more aggressive and louder until it stopped.  
Emmas eyes snapped open, she wasn't in the enchanted forest or the underworld she was back in Boston, in her apartment, but everything was different, she had wedding photos. Regina was her wife, she couldn't remember any of this. Was this even real? Emma manages to stand up.  
"Eleyah!" Regina burst through the door with Henry and slapped her. "You was supposed to pick Henry up from school!" Emma knew that instead of Emma her name had changed to Eleyah.  
"Sorry.." Emma had no idea about this. No memory. No nothing.  
"Eleyah, sorry isn't going to reverse time is it? Henry was outside for 2 hours ringing you, trying to get in touch with you!" Regina shoved Emma to the ground.  
"Regina..." Emma started to apologise again but Regina stopped her.  
"Regina? Who's that?" Regina wasn't Regina. "WHO IS THIS REGINA?" She was furious at Emma, Emma tried to get off of the floor but Regina shoved her heel into Emma to make sure she stayed on the floor.  
"You... You're Regina.."  
"No I'm Rihanne." I'm your wife, if you wasn't ready to get married to me then why did you?" Regina kicked her in her stomach "Henry go to your room." Henry obeyed her.  
"Regina.." Emma though about it "Rihanne I mean..." Regina looked at her  
"I don't know what to do with you anymore!" Emma was confused she doesn't remember anything about this life she's in "We moved from Storybrooke!" Regina shouted at her, once again kicking her. Emma put her arms over her face "Stop being such a baby!" tears rolled down Emmas face. Regina shouted at her, repeatedly kicking her "NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS GAVE YOU UP FOR ADOPTION!"  
Emma understood now, she had to get through her worst nightmare, to get back to the woman she loves.  
Emma blocked the kick coming from this alternate Regina. Emma had strength now, she stood up "Rihanne do you know what! You can shove this relationship between up up your phone arse!" Emma slapped Regina as hard as she could and Regina fell to the ground. "You gonna get up?" Emma felt different, she had accepted this thing inside her, but she lost all control over her body, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak. Nothing.  
Regina didn't move, Emma lifted her up by her hair "You didn't like it one bit did you?" Emma felt the urge to crush Reginas heart. She pushed Regina onto the rug and sat her up, Regina wasn't moving, Emma didn't think she was breathing but she didn't care. She wanted Regina dead,  
She bent down to Reginas level and pushed her hand into Reginas chest and pulled the heart out, she tried to crush it but she couldn't, she had no idea that there wasn't supposed to be magic in Boston, she put Reginas heart on the table  
"HENRY!" Emma shouted, there was no response, Emma was furious, she stomped upstairs to where Henry was sleeping and dragged him downstairs, there was blood everywhere.  
"What have you done?" Henry fell to the floor and cried next to Regina,  
"She isn't dead" Emma spat venomously "yet." Henry looked at her confused. Emma grabbed the heart off of the counter where she had left it "see this?" Henry threw up, "I need you to crush it." Henry couldn't he knew that it was Reginas. "Crush. It." Emma demanded tears stung Henry's innocent eyes, Emma gave him the heart, his fingers curled around the heart of his mother, his favourite mother.  
"I love you." Henry whispered, Emma sneered at the comment he made.  
"Love." Emma said "What's love?" She asked rhetorically "There's no such thing as love, you love one thing and then all of a sudden it's taken away from you." Emma suddenly realised what she was doing and snapped out of the accepting the darkness thing. She grabbed the heart out of Henry's hand and shoved it back into Reginas chest, hoping that her alternative darkened soul self hadn't killed her true love "Please wake up" Emma said shaking Reginas limp body "I love you." Emma whispered, tears rolled down her face, until one landed on the very spot it needed to go, Reginas heart.  
"Emma?" She whispered. Emma was shocked, it worked. But why did she say her actual name, Emma was confused.  
"Rihanne?" Emma asked  
"No, it's me Regina." Emma sat Regina up and kissed her "I love you so much Emma Swan."  
"I love you too."  
A sudden whirlwind came and dragged them up, though the roof and then through the clouds in the sky, but then the whirlwind parted and Regina and Emma got separated, Emma got took up into a dark room, with a spiral staircase. You could barely see there was one dim candle, which had almost run out of wax. She knew she had to hurry to get out, she ran up the stair where she ran into all her darkest memory's, she was forced to watch them, she felt like her feet was stuck on the ground. She cried so much her eyes were poofy, she knew she had embraced some of the darkness, then her worst memory came up, when she killed. She knew the potion wouldn't work but she wanted to leave storybrooke with Regina, Hook and Robin she killed them. She tried to move again but that memory played over and over again, all of a sudden a glass appeared, she reached out her hand and drank the liquid, she felt different, she walked up the stairs, she knew she was dark now. No turning back for her, she had embraced all the darkness, she dropped the glass which smashed on the staircase. "Goodbye." She said when she left the door "I'll be back soon." She liked her new attitude, she needed directions, out of this place, she found the nearest person and took there heart straight away, she didn't want to mess around, she asked for directions but this woman refused. Emma squeezed the heart until the woman was on the floor, Emma let the dust fall through her fingers. Emma kept going on until she knew where she was. Her parents castle.


	13. What Happened Here

"Where is she mother?!" Regina yelled at Cora, she was furious with the actions performed on her love, the love of her life, no more would Regina stand around.  
"I told you." Cora was one heartless woman, she blew some black dust on Regina as soon as she did that Regina fell to the ground.  
"Mom!" A voice shouted Regina stood there waiting for someone, she had no idea where she was or who she was waiting for she wanted to go but she couldn't, she didn't know what to do. "Mom." The voice kept repeating its self, Regina looks around. She was alone, she saw she was outside a school. She closed her eyes and grabbed onto the closest railing.  
"Mom." The voice was becoming louder it was still repeatedly saying her name but each time getting more aggressive and louder until it stopped.  
Reginas eyes snapped open, she wasn't in the enchanted forest or the underworld she was in Boston, outside Henry's school, but everything was different. She remembered bits of this timeline, but she couldn't remember her name, she couldn't speak she wasn't in her own body but she knew something and that something was that Emma was her wife, Was this even real? Regina saw Henry he was waving over at her, no other kids were there only him.  
"Where is that stupid woman!" Regina shouted  
"I don't know, I've been trying to get in touch with her but there's been no answer!" Henry walked over to Regina and she began to walk towards this car but it wasn't her, she wasn't moving, she wasn't in control of her own body, they got in her car.  
When they arrived at this apartment, apartment 205  
"Eleyah!" She burst through the door with Henry and slapped Emma, who's this Eleyah? "You was supposed to pick Henry up from school!" Regina realised that Emma was Eleyah.  
"Sorry.." Regina was burning inside, she was mad, she also had no control over her body. She knew everything that went of with her darkened self.  
"Emma?" Regina whispered. Emma was really shocked. But why did she say her actual name, Regina was confused.  
"Rihanne?" Emma asked  
"No, it's me Regina." Emma sat Regina up and kissed her "I love you so much Emma Swan."  
"I love you too."  
A sudden whirlwind came and dragged them up, though the roof and then through the clouds in the sky, but then the whirlwind parted and Regina and Emma got separated, Regina got took up into a dark room, with a staircase going straight up. You could barely see there was one dim candle, which had almost run out of wax. She knew she only had up until the candle had no wax left, she ran up the staircase where she ran into all her evil doings, she was forced to watch them, her feet was stuck on the ground. She watched all the innocent lives she had taken, then her most depressing memory came up, in the middle of all these evil deeds, all she could see was when Snow White had killed her mother. She knew that she needed to get out quickly, a goblet filled with a dark liquid appeared in her hand she quickly drank the liquid, she felt different, she walked up the stairs, she knew she had returned to her former evil queen self. There's no turning back now, she had embraced all the evilness, she dropped the glass which smashed on the staircase. She walked out of the door "Now where am I?" Regina questioned, she didn't recognise this part of the forest. She needed directions, out of this place, she managed to find her way to snows castle but she couldn't remember how to get to her own. She found the nearest person "Hey!" She yelled, the person ignored her "You worthless peasant!" She yelled, the woman turned around, it was Emma. Regina knew everything that had just happened. She didn't want to mess around, she asked for directions but Emma refused. "You may be a princess Emma Swan, but you will NEVER be a queen." Regina didn't want to look weak in front of Emma, she was the evil queen once again.  
"Please." Emma said with a yawn "Get over this façade you have, this dream, I loved you but now I don't, you're just not evil enough." Emma started to walk away  
"Please, I know you ms. swan."  
"Are we really back to ms. Swan?" Emma questioned "We've been through to much your majesty." Emma liked this new attitude, she didn't know where it was coming from but she liked it.  
"Emma, you have no idea of the fear I put into this realm. What are you going to do?" Regina factorised  
"But don't forget that you turned good." Emma told her  
"Emma please, although you're the dark one now it doesn't mean that you'll survive this land." Regina knew how to hit her hard and she will do it soon  
"Regina, I think we should see who is the most evil." And with that Emma transported herself to her parents castle, hoping her parents weren't there, but to her surprise they were say down.  
Holding there favourite child in there arms.  
"Emma?" Snow said, she barely recognised her daughter  
"What." Emma said "I know you don't love me so stop pretending you do." Emma started to lift her baby brother up into the air  
"Stop!" David shouted he grabbed his sword and started to swing it towards Emma, with a quick flick of her hand Emma had him frozen  
"Emma, what are you doing?" Snow questioned  
"I need something."  
"Anything, just name it." Snow was full of fear  
"A new room where I can sleep and think" Snow nodded "and to practise." Emma added  
"Done, just give me my baby." Snow said "please" she started to cry.  
Emma released Neal from her hold, she moved out of the way and unfroze David before leaving and going to the room she was supposed to have.


	14. The Wedding

"I have to stop this." Emma said out loud "I'm the saviour." She snapped out of her dark one state after 2 months, she had countless run ins with her ex lover, she killed many people. She almost killed her true love.  
On the other hand Regina was hiding away, she didn't want to face any more accusations about her killing innocent people, she managed to go to the market place dressed in one of her many regal outfits, as usual.  
She turned around and saw Emma, still looking like the dark one but she had changed, she was being nice. Regina knew Emma resisted the pull to eternal darkness "Emma!" She shouted, Emma turned around and smiled at her, the beautiful smile Regina had longed to see.  
"I'm so glad you're back from the darkness." Regina said looking into Emma's eyes  
"Me too, it was a dark path but we got through it." Emma replied  
They spent 2 years looking for a portal to get back to Storybrooke, they finally found one, Emma was back in her tomboyish clothing without the white hair and almost nonexistent eyebrows.  
They found a magic bean in the Giants castle, Tiny had given Emma permission to take what she needed whenever she was at his castle in the enchanted forest.  
They got everyone who was close family and close friends in the forest together and threw the bean on the floor, they jumped in and everyone thought of Storybrooke, they didn't want to have anymore trouble.  
Cora and Hades appeared and came through the portal, there mind were blank they needed to follow Emma and Regina, to see how there love had coped, but they couldn't find them, they started to search for a church what had wedding bells ringing.  
Emma and Regina were very nervous but they was together at Snows apartment getting changed into their wedding dresses.  
Regina wore a white satin dress with a split at the front which finished at her knees and a long back which trailed on the floor, it was the perfect dress for her as it showed off her sensual figure she also had a short veil which was just a little longer than her hair.  
Whereas Emma wore a short off-White lace dress which came to just above her knees, her vail was at least 10 feet long which trailed behind her, she was a little afraid that someone would stand on it and rip it as it was made of fine silk.  
Reginas hair was cut and dried by the finest hairdresser in storybrooke, Zelena. Although she hates Regina for ruining her life she had a change of heart for her sisters wedding day. Emmas hair was beautifully styled by Archie, the therapist, she had tight curls which highlighted her facial structure.  
Both Regina and Emma had different make up, Reginas make-up was done by David, she had black winged eyeliner to make her eyes shine. Whilst Emmas make-up was done by Peter Pan she had dark eyeshadow with glitter to make her eyes stand out.  
"Are you ready?" Regina asked  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Emma told her, they got in the limousine to the church where they were to be married hand in hand, two totally different dresses.  
They walked down the isle together, they saw Emmas family Henry, Snow, Charming and even there ex lovers Killian and Robin.  
They came up to the altar which had red roses spread around.  
They began their vows. "Remember the day I tried to chase you away from Storybrooke?  
I thought you'd leave...  
But you didn't." Regina started  
"Remember the day I found out you was the Evil Queen?  
You thought I'd kill you...  
But I didn't." Emma stated  
"Remember the day I was left behind, whilst everyone was celebrating your return?  
I thought you'd stand still and watch me walk away...  
But you didn't." Regina carried on  
"Remember the day we said our goodbye?  
You thought I'd thought I'd forget about you...  
But you didn't." Emma told her  
"Remember the day when the whole town blamed me of casting the curse?  
I thought you'd believe them...  
But you didn't.  
Remember the day you met the Evil Queen?  
I thought you'd hate me...  
But you didn't." Regina  
"Remember the day we fought?  
I thought you'd give up on me...  
But you didn't.  
Remember the day I lost you?  
I thought you'd come back...  
But you didn't." Emma said looking into Regina's eyes with love  
"But I did." Regina said to her  
The priest asked the people if anyone had any objections to why they shouldn't be married, Cora burst through the door "there love isn't true!" She started "me and Hades have proof!" Emma and Regina had no idea what they was on about  
Cora and Hades showed them what had happened when they had no control over themselves but instead of Eliyah and Rihanne it was Emma and Regina, no one believed them though thank goodness.  
"How did you get here from the underworld?" Regina asked  
"I'm basically in charge I choose who leaves, if they make a deal or if I like them. They get to leave." Regina could feel her blood boil  
"Your soul is still mine Emma Swan, you belong to me!" Hades shouted at her "but as I'm a nice person I'll let you get married." He emphasised the word nice  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Emma asked, she knew it was a game  
"Because I know something you'll want to know, you'll have to come back to me." It was clear Hades liked Emma, by like I mean he has a secret crush on her.  
As Hades promised he allowed Regina and Emma to be wed and have there happy celebration, Emma and Regina whispered quietly to each other a ingenious plan to get rid of Hades and Cora.  
Emma and Regina walked back down the aisle towards the door "GO!" Emma yelled at Regina, Regina turned around and conjured her smoke to transport Cora and Hades back to where they came from. Hell.  
Emma and Regina walked outside hand in hand believing that Hades and Cora had disappeared from Storybrooke and returned to hell, where they belonged, and that they're future together was going to be a happy one but then out of nowhere a blue flash sparked momentarily blinding everybody but little did they know someone wouldn't be there when they regained there sight.


	15. SEQUEL

I've finished with this story, I've got a sequel running on Wattpad, I am going to be slow updating it because its in progress, I will post it as soon as I have written a couple of chapters.

If you're interested in my Wattpad account search for AmyLouise101


End file.
